


Snake Eyes

by adashofblue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I just invented a new kink y'all, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pip-play, Post-Canon, Teasing, The Devil Is An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-04-11 23:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue
Summary: He gently grabbed ahold of Dice’s wrists, tugging his hands away from his face. Dice could easily yank them away, he could push past his boss and leave if he wanted to, but that’s what puzzled him. He didn’t want to.“My er- my pips, they… They’re kinda… sensitive.”The Devil’s eyes lit up with what Dice knew all too well as glee, and the king had a feeling he would regret telling his boss this.Or; Shameless smutty content between my favorite evil duo. Takes place post-game where Cuphead and Mugman has beaten the living Hell (get it?) out of the Devil and his manager. Nothing explicit, nothing too nasty, just some kinky exploration between bros. ;)(I can't believe this is the first smut I post, I'm deceased)
Relationships: The Devil & King Dice (Cuphead), The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 323





	Snake Eyes

Dice finally managed to slip away from the crowd that currently was looking to maul the Devil and himself, and he stumbled inside of a public men's restroom, hoping to have a moment to gather his thoughts. He folded up his purple sleeves, gingerly slipped his gloves off and bent over the sink to splash some cold water onto his face. Looking up, he greeted his own reflection with a miserable frown. He looked absolutely awful. The Devil’s own - _former_, after this? - lackey, beaten to a pulp by two mugs. _Pint-sized _mugs on top of that. What a joke.

His bottom lip had been split and a crimson smear covered the edge of his square head, offending the king deeply - akin to a dent in his dashing armor. He wore a black eye, the edges of his head were scuffed, and a smaller part of it was even _chipped off_ thanks to a fisticuffs attack - produced by none other than that rascal kid, Cuphead.

King Dice glared daggers into his own reflection, all he could see was a failure. A complete and utter failure. He couldn’t save his co-workers or his boss, and he sure as shit couldn’t save _himself_.

What would his father say if he saw him now? Dice winced in distaste, he didn’t even want to think about it. If he were to bathe his worn body in another's disappointment, he might as well choose someone a higher power. The term 'Good for nothing lackey’ kept circling his mind like a haunting mantra.

As if he wasn’t already humiliated enough.

But Heaven forbid if it was only his boss’s fault that the mugs came after them. No, you see, as the Devil’s manager and right-hand man - ironically enough, the Devil was_ left-handed_ -, the king wore a heavy responsibility upon his shoulders. What affects your boss affects him as well. And well, this little.. _incident.. _affected the die more than he’d admit aloud.

_Thank the stars no one else is in here to see the infamous king Dice licking his own wounds,_ thought the king to himself, and almost on cue, the door to the bathroom swung open. Dice glanced over at the intruder staggering inside the room, and he rolled his eyes. He should have known.

The Devil Himself looked in worse shape than His lackey, tufts of fur missing in multiple places on His body, His tail crooked and dark stains of what was undeniably blood splattered on His horns and over His face - which was morphed into an expression of agony. However, when yellow, narrow eyes focused on Dice, they softened, if only slightly.

_Here we go._

“Hey, there’s my right-hand man!”

Thank God there was a 'right-hand' in there, the king mused and calmly spun around to eye his boss up and down, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You look like shit, Boss," he decided, already in deep enough shit to care that he was insulting his boss.

That caused the Devil to snicker, and He approached his lackey in stuttered strides. He sneered, but it lacked assertion, as though He too was ashamed of His work regarding the two mug-brothers. To Dice’s relief, He stopped at a respectable distance away from the other.

“Right back 'atcha, Dice. You came out in better shape than me, though,” the creature gruffed, gesturing to a huge bald patch on His arm where the skin had split open.

Dice winced, despite trying to school his expression into one of indifference. Curse his sense of empathy.

“That looks nasty. Ya let anyone take a look at it?”

As much as he wanted to hate his boss, Dice still didn’t want to see Him in pain. The die didn’t quite understand this feeling, but he handled it by stuffing it under the mat if it came up… _most of the time_.

“Like anyone wants to patch their boss up when they got beat up because of 'im.”

“At least we can agree on that,” was the only response the die could manage. Silence fell between the pair, tense and vile.

* * *

Suddenly, Dice remembered what the Devil had called him earlier, and he adjusted his bowtie, pressing his lips into a thin line. He cleared his throat.

“What do ya want, Boss? To mock me, yell at me? _Fire_ me? Please, go right ahead," he challenged Him, leaning back against the sink behind him. And to his surprise, his boss suddenly turned bashful, averting narrow eyes away from him and scuffing His foot - paw? _Hoof?_ \- against the tiled bathroom floor.

“No, no, I-...” He began but trailed off, barking out a laugh, but there wasn’t much humor to it.

A realization dawned on the king then. It couldn’t possibly be that the Devil was here to _apologize_. Right? The Devil doesn’t apologize to _anyone_. Why should this situation be any different?

“I suppose I came to… ugh, ya know…”

Deeply amused but also curious, incredibly delighted with his discovery, Dice arched an eyebrow at the Devil in mock intrigue.

“No, I don’t. Please, enlighten me.”

_**“Dice,”** _growled the Devil in a warning tone, yellow, razor-sharp teeth peeking out, but Dice had no intention to lay off of him. 

So what if he got fired for being a brat? This was a shit job anyway, the king didn't get _nearly_ enough of a salary to put up with his moody boss every day. In fact, he wasn’t paid _at_ _all_, unless you count the boss sparing his soul as payment. And now that the casino was slowly but surely going to Hell (heh) what did he have to lose?

“Oh, 'm sorry, you expectin' me ta get what you're tryna do? Aren’t I just your '_good-for-nothin' lackey?”_ he hissed with a little more anger than he would have wished for.

The Devil's words should not be getting to him this much, it really shouldn’t. The king has heard way worse, that's for sure, but something about the fact that it’s_ his boss_ that said it that ticked him off. It triggered this unscratchable itch inside of him.

The devil closed the distance between them, pointed claws reaching up to prod at the king’s damaged cranium. Dice went stiff in a matter of seconds, body taut like a bowstring. He didn’t expect his boss’s touch to be so... gentle.

“Christ. Yer _still_ upset about that?” asked the Devil.

Dice glared at Him.

“Right, that’s what I came to say. I'm...” but He just couldn't say it. A frown pulled at the king's lips.

“Is it really that difficult for ya ta just _apologize?”_

“Shut up, ya fopdoodle. I'm sorry, okay? Yer not…”

But the king wasn’t satisfied. He gathered the last ounce of courage he had left and leaned in, staring into yellow eyes and red slits in a defiant manner. The Devil's hands stilled where they were prodding at His manager’s skull.

“M'not what?”

The Devil sighed, looking away and recoiling when he spoke his next words, as though they physically hurt him. 

“Yer not… a good-for-nothin' lackey.”

That’s all Dice ever wanted to hear. He exhaled a sigh, a rather audible one in the quiet of the breakroom.

“I was upset, but I still shouldn't've said it. Especially after ya took a hit for me like that. Guess 'm no better than those cheating cards at the craps table.”

Dice uncrossed his arms, letting them return to his sides in a gesture of truce. It felt good to hear his boss apologize to him. Not because he thought of himself as superior and anyone that chipped at his ego should get on their knees and pray for his forgiveness, mind you - but rather because this was _the_ _Devil_. He would never admit His flaws to anyone. Yet here they were...

“Yer a decent manager, 'n I should probably give you more credit. You deserve that much,” muttered the creature, and Dice made a half-assed attempt to hide his surprise. His cheeks were unusually hot, though hopefully his blush would hide it. He wondered if someone might have kicked up the heater in the bathroom, if there even was one.

Usually, one would not gush over their boss’s praise, but then again, one usually didn't have the Devil as their boss. So the king deserving more credit was high praise coming from Him. Dice shifted his weight a bit uncomfortably, swallowing. The sound was unfortunately noticeably loud in the silence.

“Th- Thanks, Boss. That, er-, that means a lot.”

It came out as a stammer and Dice hated himself for it. What was he getting all worked up about?

But the poor die had more to worry about than his dignity when his boss’s eyes fixated on something beneath his own, sharp and unyielding. The king's breathing hitched and he watched, mute, as the Demon brought a hand up to His mouth and wet His thumb with a forked tongue, only to swipe it across His lackey’s jaw. The unfamiliar drag of wetness and the sudden physical contact made Dice choke out a nervous laugh. He jerked back an inch, but found himself stuck against the counter. He had cornered himself.

“Er, Boss? What’re ya doin'?”

“You’ve got blood all over yer jaw. Hold still,” explained the Devil with a huff and a roll of His eyes like it was self-explanatory.

Managing a stiff nod, the king only stared as _the Devil Himself_ cleaned him up, the entire experience feeling oddly intimate. The soft brush of fur across his face, the shallow breaths fanning across his skin. The king, who was normally very good with handling unforeseen situations - according to himself -, found himself completely at a loss.

“What kinda boss would I be if I didn’t take care of my employees?” the Devil mumbled, yellow eyes focused on their work. Processing his question, a foreign, unsettling feeling bubbled up in his stomach, and the Devil seemed to take note of it.

"'Cept they don’t all get this kinda special treatment, so you should consider yerself lucky,” He shrugged, placating his manager at once but also making him feel absurdly embarassed.

Dice threw a quick glance in the mirror and, to his surprise, his skull was healed. Where a piece of the top edge was previously clipped off, it was now back to smooth marble again, as if nothing had ever happened. Dice turned back to face his boss, his face burning at the sentiment. The Devil had _healed_ him.

“Boss, did you-... Did you just...?”

The Devil shrugged, looking coy.

“Heal you? Yes, that I did. As I said, I gotta look out for my workers. And my right-hand man is my priority,” He replied and sent the king a wink, turning his cheeks even redder.

_Talk about smooth,_ Dice thought, unable to string together a single coherent sentence to say back to the beast.

A claw brushed something sensitive on the underside of Dice’s skull, and it elicited an embarrassingly pitched noise from the die, his body jolting. The touch was brief but it sent flares of hot pleasure coursing through Dice’s body, new and strange and wonderful. _Shit_.

The Demon before him paused, too, furry eyebrows raising up into His hairline. Dice felt his face flush hot and he moved his hands to shield his face from his boss.

“What was that?”

“N- N- Nothing.”

“Dice…” the Devil hissed, though He didn’t sound angry, but rather intrigued.

He gently grabbed ahold of Dice’s wrists, pulling them away from his face. Dice could easily yank them away, he could push past his boss and leave if he wanted to, but that’s what puzzled him. _He_ _didn’t_ _want_ _to_.

“My er- my pips, they… They're kinda… sensitive.”

The Devil’s eyes lit up with what Dice knew all too well as glee, and the king had a feeling he would regret telling his boss this.

Of course he was right. The beast got even closer, pressing His body up against the king’s, His eyes piercing into Dice’s. The contact was torture, setting the die’s entire being aflame. He _loved_ it.

"'S that so? Well then…"

Dice was rendered defenseless. The Devil's face was so very close to his, he could smell the faint scent of firey whiskey off of His breath.

Devious fingers, deft and rough, slowly stroked one of Dice’s pips, the one to the very left on the underside on his jaw, and Dice gasped, hissing out a desperate ‘Boss’ between gritted teeth.

“How's this feel? Huh?” teased the Devil, His voice low and gravelly, and Dice shuddered upon hearing it, a trembling hand coming up to push weakly at the other's chest.

“B- Boss, please…”

The demon hummed at his whimpers in open approval, His tail giving a flicker of interest at the new discovery He had made about His confident manager.

One clawed fingertip circled in a ghosting motion around one of Dice’s other pips, and Dice mewled, his back arching and a shaky moan escaping his lips at the intimate contact.

_“Oh…”_ he exhaled.

His boss either didn't notice the die’s raging hard-on that was tenting in his lilac pants, or He chose to ignore it. Dice was uncertain if he preferred the former or the latter.

The devil’s touches were so light, all of His movements controlled, skillful. He had His manager wrapped around His finger. At the response the king gave to the Devil’s experiment, He broke into a toothy, delighted grin. One Dice would smack off of him, wouldn’t the entire situation be so wondrously hot. Besides, the Devil was obviously the one with the reins here. And Dice found that he didn't mind.

“O-ho-ho my stars, you weren't joking! I’ve barely just started, Dice. I'd like to see how you’d react if I touched ya _elsewhere_,” He purred, voice throaty and eyes blown, red slits almost turned into circles when they held Dice’s emerald ones, which were clouded, glazed over with arousal and want.

There was no doubt that the Devil was enjoying dominating His lackey, especially when a forked tongue snuck out to lick His lips hungrily.

* * *

The king was enjoying himself, probably a little _too_ much, but then, a not so pleasant thought intruded his mind. And it stunned the die to his core, because while he’s always found his boss attractive and oddly charming, he’d never once considered the possibility that he could be _in love_ with the brute. But now it hit him like a floodwave, a harsh knock from reality, that the Devil might just be _using_ him. That king Dice was merely another victim for Him to seduce and then throw aside.

In all his years of knowing Him, Dice had never seen the guy romantically - or _sexually_, for that matter - active with much of anyone, and perhaps He just liked keeping those things private, but it was still peculiar. And as much as the king didn’t want to believe that his boss only had the intention to momentarily… ahem... _involve_ Himself with His employee, this is _the Devil_ we're talking about. Dice couldn’t ever know his aim or his angle if he didn't ask Him himself.

Dice was brought back to reality when the warm pad of a thumb gently grazed his cheek and his boss called his name.

“Hey, Dice? Are you okay? I didn’t give ya a stroke, did I?”

Dice met the Devil’s concern-rimmed eyes, blushed and averted his own when he spoke.

“Boss, I-”

“None of that shit. Call me the Devil.”

The king was taken aback by this. Over two decades spent working for this guy and _now_ He wants Dice to call Him something other than ‘boss’? Oh boy, maybe this _wasn’t_ a one-time thing after all.

“Right, er, Devil. I, er… I dunno how to put this, but uh-...” he trailed off, cursing beneath his breath at his own inexperience. 

His boss took a step back to give him room to speak, and it was greatly appreciated, since Dice could barely breathe -much less think straight - with the Devil’s body pressed against his. He took a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't possibly screw over their… friendship? _partnership?_ more than they both already had, so he just needed to spit it out.

“I, ya know, I _like_ you. But I- I can't do this if it doesn’t mean anything, if it’s just another lay for you,” he finally admitted, looking down at the tiled marble floor. He stared at a crack in it in earnest, as though it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Things were quiet, painfully so, before a laugh rang out, bouncing off the bathroom walls. But it wasn’t a laugh of malice or ill will, and that encouraged a tiny bit of hope to sprout in the die’s chest.

“Dice…” the Devil spoke softly - how was it that he could go from murderous to gentle in such few moments? -, and He lifted His lackey’s head up so that He could look him in the eye. The king gulped.

“Who said anythin' about this bein' another lay? Look, 'm not gonna get all sappy 'n shit and say that I’ve been in love with you since I saw ya, 'cause that'd be stupid, but this…” he paused, vaguely motioning between the two of them, cracking a dazzling smile, and it did things to Dice that he couldn’t explain.

“This is far from meaningless to me, okay?” finished the Demon, and the king became overwhelmed with emotions that were absolutely terrifying yet thrilling all at the same time.

He had so many questions, but they would have to wait for another time. For now, his mind was set on one thing.

“Kiss me, Devil,” he whispered, and there was a flash of surprise seizing the Devil’s features before a wide, predatory grin overtook them and His tail swished in approval.

Clawed hands slid around Dice’s waist, locking securely behind him, and Dice suppressed a gasp, his own hands coming up and around his boss’s neck. He was so glad he took off his gloves earlier because now he could feel the Devil’s thick, soft fur between the pads of his fingers.

“As you wish, my Dice,” the Devil purred and closed the breadth of space between them, sealing their lips together in a fiery hot kiss.

* * *

Would anyone have told Dice a month ago-... Nah, scratch that, would anyone have told him _an_ _hour_ _ago_ that he’d be making out with his boss in a public restroom at the casino, he would’ve laughed in their face. But now here the two were, kissing like there was no tomorrow, pawing at each other’s clothes.

“Ya wear too much, Dice," muttered the Devil in between kisses, voice thick with lust, and Dice gave a breathless chuckle, hastily popping the top button on his dress shirt. His boss’s paw disappeared under the fabric and trailed up his bare chest, loosening his bowtie with a claw. Dice moaned needily into the Devil’s mouth, goosebumps waking in his flesh where He touched him. His skin burned pleasantly after the Demon's fingers, his body arched into his, hips canting up, searching for friction. The Devil’s clipped tongue moved with his, fierce and passionate, and it caused Dice’s eyes to roll into the back of his head, made him lose track of what was happening around them.

He could do this forever, he thought, but as his boss started sliding off his blazer, he registered with great chagrin that they were _still_ in the goddamn men's room. And as much as Dice wanted this, he wasn’t about to spend his first time with the Devil in a sleazy place like this - that’s referring to the restroom and not the casino as a _whole, _although that too is sleazy -, where they most _definitely_ would get caught.

“Boss... Ah, Devil…” he panted, and the perpetrator hummed. He planted kisses and bites down the king’s neck, marking him, and it took Dice every cell and fiber of his being just to resist giving in to the temptation.

"Hmm?" sounded the Demon with his face buried in the crook of the king's neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin there. 

“We- We can't. Not here, someone'll find us.”

“Let 'em.” huffed the Devil. 

Dice laughed, his heart swelling with adoration (and something else swelling when the Devil nipped at his collarbone and slid His tongue hotly along his jugular). He pulled his boss up again to kiss Him once again, deeply and thoroughly.

“We need to make things right with all the patrons first. And we're _not_ doin' this in the fuckin' men's room,” he said and the Devil pouted, reluctantly helping His lackey on with his clothes again. His hands lingered on his chest and slid down to his stomach, and Dice had to grab them before he went any further south. 

“Fine. But ya better believe this ain't over, King Dice," He almost growled.

Dice realized that if this was flirting, they had been doing it since day one. He smirked, as sly and seductive as he could.

“If it was, I'd be disappointed,” he replied and the Devil hooked a finger into his newly tied bowtie, pulling him in for a last, bruising kiss.

“Yer a tease.”

“You’ll see what a tease I can be later."

A razor sharp grin lit up on the Devil's face. He continued. "Right now, though, let’s go talk to some angry customers.”

His boss slid an arm securely around his shoulders, making him smile to himself when they walked out of the bathroom together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for sticking around. I hope you liked your read!


End file.
